There exist in today's market imaging devices capable of reading documents such as ID cards, driver's license, business cards, passports, medical cards and the like, and including booklet-type documents such as passports. Such imaging devices are capable of automatically extracting data from the imaged document.
On the other hand, there exist in today's market a plethora of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablets and computerized cameras, capable of acquiring images of documents, but not to locally process and extract data from an imaged document.
There is therefore a need and it would be advantageous to facilitate the processing and extraction of data from an imaged document acquired by a common mobile device.